One Night With the King
by Adnacia
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. Just a one shot I wrote after watching Raw on 6/19 and 6/16. A Cena/HHH fic. Rated for a reason!


Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE. That belongs to Vince. No profits are being made from this. Oh, and this is rated M for a reason.

* * *

"John." Hunter summoned the younger man.

"Yeah, Hunter." Cena walked over to where Hunter was sitting.

"You had a good match tonight."

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from The Game." Cena replied with a smile.

"What are you doing when you leave the arena?" Hunter asked as he stood up.

"Going to get something to eat. You wanna come?"

"Yeah and in more ways than one," he grumbled.

Triple H and Cena left the arena and went out to Cena's car. "Where do you want to eat?" Cena asked.

"I don't care."

"Waffle House?"

"Sure."

Cena and Hunter ate and then headed back to the hotel where they were staying for the night.

"Who are you rooming with tonight?" Cena asked casually as they went to the hospital.

"Shawn."

"I hope you don't think I'm prying but are you and Shawn together?" Cena asked.

"Not anymore." Hunter replied, a look of sadness passing over his face.

Cena pulled into the hotel parking lot and grabbed his bag and Hunter's bag. They headed inside and checked in before heading to their rooms. As they were riding the elevator, Hunter said, "Have you ever been on your knees?"

Cena looked at him and said, "Excuse me."

"Have you ever been on your knees?" The Game asked again.

"For who?" Cena asked.

"For anyone."

"I think you know who I went down on my knees for." Cena replied as he looked down at the floor.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened and then closed again. Hunter and Cena stood in silence.

"You will pay." Hunter growled.

"Dude, I didn't know that you were still together."

"Like hell. You were the reason we broke up. You caused Shawn and me to break up."

"I caused nothing." Cena shouted. "There must not have been something between you two. If you had been treating him right, he wouldn't have come to me. And boy did he come."

"You son of a bitch." Hunter shouted back. "You will pay for what you did to Shawn and me."

"I am doing nothing for you. I owe you nothing. Shawn came to me and said that you had broken up. He was looking for comfort. Don't blame me for something that I did not do. I was just there."

"You shouldn't have been there for him."

"Who should I have been there for? You? I don't think so. That relationship was more beneficial to me in more ways than a relationship with you would have benefited me."

"Seems like that relationship with Shawn didn't benefit you. Sure, you became a tag team champ but think about how it ended. And who said I wanted a relationship." Triple H said as Cena hit the open button and the elevator doors opened.

Cena stalked down to his room with Hunter on his trail. As Cena started to put his key into the door to unlock it, he felt arms go around his waist. He turned and saw Triple H. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Hunter?"

"Payback. I never did say what it was."

"What is it?" Cena asked warily.

"On your knees."

"I don't think so." Cena said as he opened the door. He threw his bag in the room and then tried to close it behind him as quickly as possible. He would have succeeded but Hunter stuck his foot in the door.

"You are not getting away." Hunter said as he shoved on the door.

Cena shoved back but The Game shoved so hard on the door that he was finally able to slip in. As the door shut Triple H shoved Cena up against it before pressing his lips to Cena's. Cena broke the kiss and said, "What the hell? Are you trying to rape me?"

"This is not rape. This is consensual. You want me as much as I want you."

"I don't want you."

Triple H leaned in and whispered, "Yes, you do want me. Everyone wants me."

"Actually everyone wants Shawn."

Triple H slapped Cena and said, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I mean, even when you and Shawn were together he was fucking every man who wanted him. Hell, he was even fucking some women. At least I waited until you had broken up. Now don't give me any shit."

Hunter walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I have no reason to lie to you. You haven't done anything to me except accuse me of taking Shawn from you."

"Sorry about that," Hunter replied.

"It's okay. If you want to crash here tonight you can."

"Damn, my bag." Triple H said as he got up and went to the hall and got his bag. "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight. I don't think I can face Shawn at the moment."

"It's no problem." Cena said as he pulled his shirt off.

Hunter followed Cena's movements carefully. He watched as Cena pulled his shirt off and then watched as Cena kicked off his shoes. Cena unzipped his shorts and put his thumbs through the belt loops. He tugged on the shorts and they went down about an inch. He felt eyes on him and looked up. He saw Triple H watching his movements, lust clouding his eyes. Cena grinned to himself as he slid his shorts down a little more before pulling up slightly. He then pulled them back down some more and finally removed his thumbs and let his shorts slide down to the floor. He stepped out of the shorts and moved his hand to the band of his boxers.

Hunter sat up and said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed."

"Don't you need to take a shower first?"

"No. I've already done that. I did that after my match. Do you have a problem with the fact that I sleep naked?"

Triple H shook his head no and continued to watch Cena tease him. Cena pulled his boxers off and walked over to where Hunter was sitting. "I'm going to get into bed now. You can sleep in my bed if you want to. I'm sure that the nights get lonely for you."

"I'm good." Hunter replied as he leaned back on the bed.

Cena smirked as he turned away and walked over to his bed. He got under the covers but quickly tossed them off him. "It's hot in here." He said as he turned on his side giving Triple H a frontal view.

Triple H in turn turned over so he wouldn't see Cena. He pretended that he was asleep and heard soft snoring fifteen minutes later. He turned back over and saw that Cena had fallen asleep. Hunter laid in bed wide awake thinking about Cena and resisting the urge to climb into bed with him. Cena was right. He was lonely. Shawn had meant the world to him. He had always heard rumors that Shawn had been cheating on him but he just dismissed them as rumors. He didn't think that Shawn would do such to him but he did. As long as he had known Cena, Cena had never lied to him. Cena had always been pretty decent to him. They had shared their differences but that was not unusual. Everyone had their differences. Hunter glanced over at Cena and climbed out of his bed. He took his shirt and jeans off. He left his boxer briefs on and went and stood by Cena's bed. Cena turned over and Hunter climbed into bed.

He lay close to the edge afraid to get close to Cena, figuratively and literally. About every fifteen minutes Hunter would scoot closer to Cena. After about two hours, The Game was right next to Cena. He breathed in and smelled Cena's bath wash. Hunter turned his head and saw Cena's toned back. His eyes went lower and saw Cena's tight ass. Hunter had only dreamed of grabbing an ass that tight. Triple H could feel the blood starting to go to his groin. He turned over and was surprised to be face to face with Cena who was awake.

"You couldn't resist." Cena said as he reached up and touched Hunter's face.

"I couldn't. It didn't help that you decided to do a slight strip tease for me."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Hell yeah." Hunter replied as he leaned in to kiss Cena who returned the kiss fervently.

Hunter pressed his tongue against Cena's lips to gain entrance to his mouth. Cena put up a little resistance so Hunter started to run his hand down Cena's chest. He kept sliding it down and finally reached his manhood. Hunter wrapped his hand around Cena and started to stroke slightly. He removed his hand after a minute and kissed Cena again. This time, his tongue was allowed entrance to Cena's mouth. Hunter tasted as much of Cena as he could. As Hunter ran his tongue over Cena's , Cena moved his tongue so that it could gain entrance to Hunter's. The Game rolled on top of Cena and broke the kiss. He moved to Cena's the nape of Cena's neck and started placing gentle kisses down his neck. When he reached the base of Cena's neck, he started to suck gently. He then moved to the where Cena's neck met his shoulder and began sucking harder. A red mark started to appear but Hunter kept sucking. Cena moaned loudly which caused Hunter to grow harder. Hunter started to kiss his way down to Cena's nipples which were erect. While he ran one between his fingers, he sucked on the other. He bit down which caused Cena to buck his hips and groan. Hunter could feel Cena's erection between their two bodies.

It had been a long time since they had been with anyone. The satisfaction that Hunter was starting to get was causing him to go a little harder. He whispered, "I can't take much more."

Cena groaned out, "Me either. Now fuck me!"

Hunter grinned. He hadn't wanted his time with Cena to be so quick but they could take their time at a later point. Like maybe later that night. Hunter sat back on his knees and started to pull off his underwear. He pulled his underwear down to his knees before leaning back down. Cena spread his legs so that Hunter could gain entrance. Hunter put Cena's legs on his shoulders and slid into Cena. He groaned at the tightness he felt. Hunter slid out a little before slamming back in. He was going at a fast pace. Faster than he had ever gone with Shawn but Cena didn't seem to mind. He seemed to be enjoying it if the groans and moans and sighs were any indication. Hunter gave one final slam and released into Cena. Cena groaned before gasping, "Help me."

The Game slid out of Cena and shoved Cena's legs off his shoulders. He then wrapped his hand around Cena's penis and started to stroke as hard as he could. It wasn't that easy because they had not used any lube but Hunter kept going. Hunter then started to use his other hand to stroke Cena's balls. After about ten minutes, Cena let out a loud cry and came, his seed sprayed over his stomach and Hunter's. Triple H moved so that he could be closer to Cena's mouth and kissed him before rolling off Cena.

Cena laid there for a moment. He felt Hunter get off the bed and saw him walk to the bathroom. He soon returned clean and with a damp towel for Cena. He walked over to wear Cena was lying on the bed and sat beside him. He cleaned his lover and threw the towel on the other bed. He lay back down next to Cena and wrapped his arms around Cena.

"Thank you." Triple H said.

"For what?" Cena asked sleepily.

"For letting me have you." Hunter said as he nuzzled into Cena's neck.

"Welcome." Cena said as he drifted off to sleep.

Hunter smiled. He was finally experiencing his first moment of true happiness since Shawn had left. Hunter fell asleep with his arms wrapped around his lover.

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this. I would like to thank Nefatiri for beta-ing this. Go read some of her wrestling stories, they are amazing. I would appreciate a review if you read!


End file.
